Pretty Committee, Debutantes, and Esquires, OH MY!
by brookgavin
Summary: full summary inside! first chapter's basically an intro, so read and tell me what you think!


**A/N: ok, with about five or six months before ****Bratfest at Tiffany's ****comes out, I've decided to write a new Clique story (to make up for the fact that I haven't updated my last Clique story in like, forever). Ok, coming up with all these new OCs was HARD! I had to think of a lot of specifics and stuff so you guys can try to see them the way I do, but not so much stuff that you'd get bored in reading about who they are. Be warned, they all have eastern-world accents, so try to imagine their voices too. Ok? Alrighty then, thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TPC, the Briarwood boys, OCD, or anything else that sounds familiar to you. All I own are my OCs!**

**A/N 2: this is basically an intro thing, so yeah, no real chapters yet!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**CHARACTERS**

Name: Adelaide Clarisse Debutante

Age: 13

Height: 5'3"

Hair Color/Style/Type: chocolate brown; strawberry blonde and auburn natural highlights/ left side part; naturally curly sides and back; angled from nape of neck in back to chin in front; straight bangs with ends flipped out/thick

Eye Color: emotional navy blue eyes with golden amber flecks

Skin Tone: naturally olive/tan

Body Type: long arms and legs; long waist; slim/fit build; hourglass shape

Piercing(s): ear lobes

Personality: happy-go-lucky/ down-to-earth

Ethnicity: Australian, British, New Zealander, French, Belgian

Parental Ethnics: Mother- Australian/New Zealander

Father- British/French/Belgian

Accent: half British, half Australian, hinted French

Languages Spoken: English and French

Name: Kyle Declan Esquire

Age: 14

Height: 5'5 ½"

Hair Color/Style/Type: intensely dark brown hair (almost black)/naturally messy-wavy top; naturally straight sides and back; short-appropriate length/ thick

Eye Color: electric blue

Skin Tone: pale/fair

Body Type: long legs; long waist; slim/fit; toned; lithe build

Personality: compassionate/laid back

Ethnicity: British/American

Parental Ethnics: Mother-American

Father- British

Accent: three quarters American, one quarter British

Languages Spoken: American and French

Name: Abrielle Dawn Brennan

Age: 13

Height: 5'4"

Hair Color/Style/Type: honey blonde; white blonde natural highlights/ mid-back length naturally loose-wavy hair; chin length bangs/thin-thick

Eye Color: hazel

Skin Tone: fair

Body Type: long arms and legs; long waist; slim/fit; fuller hourglass shape

Piercing(s): ear lobes and cartridge

Personality: spontaneous/zealous

Ethnicity: British/Welsh/German

Parental Ethnics: Mother-British

Father- Welsh/German

Accent: three quarters British, one quarter German

Languages Spoken: English and German

Name: Bradley Seth Collins

Age: 14

Height: 5'5"

Hair Color/Style/Type: light brown with natural strawberry-dirty blonde highlights/ short length; jelled messy-spiky top; nape of the neck in back; straight sides and back/ thin-thick

Eye Color: celery green-light gray

Skin Tone: fair

Body Type: long arms and legs; long waist; slender/toned; lanky build

Personality: comedic; happy-go-lucky

Ethnicity: Russian/British/Greek

Parental Ethnics: Mother-Greek

Father- British/Russian

Accent: three quarters Russian, one quarter Greek

Languages Spoken: English and Russian

Name: Gwendolyn Amelia Addison

Age: 13

Height: 5'2"

Hair Color/Style/Type: dark red; light red natural highlights/ natural waist-length curls/ extremely thick

Eye Color: forest green with olive green flecks

Skin Tone: pale/rosy

Body Type: shorter, slender arms and legs; semi-long waist; slim/slender; petite build; slight curves

Piercing(s): ear lobes and naval

Personality: spontaneous/elegant

Ethnicity: British/Scottish/Irish/French

Parental Ethnics: Mother: French/Irish

Father: British/Scottish

Accent: three quarters French, one quarter British

Languages Spoken: English and French

Name: Serge Finn Jamison

Age: 14

Height: 5'5"

Hair Color/Style/Type: strawberry blonde with honey blonde natural highlights/ short length; half-covers ears; buzzed at nape of neck; naturally messy-wavy; top heavy/ thin-thick

Eye Color: blue with gray flecks

Skin Tone: fair

Body Type: long arms and legs; long waist; slim/toned; lanky build

Personality: reserved/caring

Ethnicity: German/Swedish/Russian/British

Parental Ethnics: Mother: Swedish/Russian/German

Father: British

Accent: half German, half Russian

Languages Spoken: English, Russian, and German

Name: Lucas Alexander Debutante

Age: 17

Height: 5'10

Hair Color/Style/Type: sandy-strawberry blonde/nape of the neck length; shaggy-messy; bangs half-hide eyebrows; sides angle from temples to nape of neck/thick

Eye Color: golden amber with navy blue flecks

Skin Tone: naturally olive/tan

Body Type: long arms and legs; long waist; slim/buff; sturdy build

Ethnicity: Australian, British, New Zealander, French, Belgian

Parental Ethnics: Mother- Australian/New Zealander

Father- British/French/Belgian

Accent: three quarters Australian, one quarter British

Languages Spoken: English, French and German

Name: Acadia Nicole Everheart

Age: 17

Height: 5'8"

Hair Color/Style/Type: white blonde/ shoulder-blade length; stick straight; cheek-bone length bangs/ thin-thick

Eye Color: caramel with sage green flecks

Skin Tone: fair/pale

Body Type: long arms and legs; long waist; slim/lithe build; hourglass shape

Ethnicity: British, German, French, Russian

Parental Ethnics: Mother- Russian/German

Father- British/French

Accent: half French, one quarter British, one quarter German

Languages Spoken: English, French, German, and Russian

**SUMMARY**

So Briarwood crumbled and now all the boys are at OCD! This big move puts the Pretty Committee's alpha status in jeopardy, especially since the recent break ups and big mistakes thanks to Skye's stupid ESP. But what if an even bigger move swoops in just in time to save TPC from going from alpha to LBR? Well this miracle is about to take place! A new girl from England and her group called Debutantes and Esquires moves to Westchester and enroll in OCD. These kids totally top Derrington and Cam and the Pretty Committee takes them under their wing. As the groups mesh and become friends, our five favorite girls soar to the top of the social ladder once again, but the question is: will the new girl's big secret blow it all?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Ok, suddenly, I'm not so sure. I mean, I'm working on three other stories right now, so should I really pursue this story at the moment??? I mean, I just started "Me, Myself, and I," my main thing is "Rocking out this Transformation," and I haven't updated "Senior Year" in a while and I'm starting to loose interest in that one…**

**Please give me your opinions on what I should do!**


End file.
